


Intertwined, Free

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Commitment and Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: On the first day of the Christmas holidays, Alec and Magnus make the most of the nearly empty school grounds with an indulgent morning, a trip to Hogsmeade, and a secret visit to the prefects' bathroom.Or, Alec and Magnus realize just how utterly in love they are with one another as they reflect on their past, revel in their present, and anticipate their future.





	Intertwined, Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassyweethang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/gifts).



> i love the harry potter universe and i have read the books and watched the movies so many times, but i am a bit rusty on some of the finer details so i apologize if there are any little hiccups in continuity!

The start of December not only brought with it the beginning of the Christmas holiday, but also the first snow of the season.

When Alec awoke in Magnus’ bed, tangled in soft royal blue sheets and warm limbs, he caught a glimpse of gauzy white snowflakes drifting past the window through the small gap in the curtains of the four poster bed. Smiling to himself, Alec reached for his glasses to get a better look, but the movement seemed to wake Magnus, whose cheek was resting on Alec’s sternum.

Stretching his legs, Magnus cracked one eye open and then the other, looking up at Alec sleepily. “It’s still early,” he mumbled, reaching up to run his thumb over Alec’s lower lip.

“It’s the first day of the holidays; we can’t just sleep that away,” Alec protested, running his fingers up and down the deep indentation of Magnus’ spine, bare skin on skin.

Magnus gave a tired and noncommittal hum, leaning up on his elbow. “Do we have plans I don’t know about?”

Nuzzling his face in Magnus’ neck, Alec shook his head. “I just want to take advantage of our time off classes.”

“It’s still early,” Magnus griped, flailing his hand around on the bedside table until he could get a hold of his wand that he flicked carelessly to close the little slit in the curtains. “Too bright.”

“But it’s snowing,” Alec whispered, smiling as he kissed languidly at his collarbone, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin.

With a final groan of resignation, Magnus sat up, running a hand through the soft, droopy strands of his hair. “You’re relentless, Alexander.” He pulled his boxer briefs on and then stood, looking for his robe before he gave up searching by hand. “ _Accio_ ,” he murmured, catching the silk fabric in one hand.

The way the sunlight came through the window cast little rainbows across his body where it hit the angled cuts on the glass. One was on the high point of his cheekbone, and it made Alec smile.

Pulling back his side of the curtain, Alec put on his sweats and a t-shirt before rounding the foot of the bed and pulling Magnus in against his chest.

He could feel the smile on Magnus’ lips where his face pressed against his cheek, and he wrinkled his nose playfully at the excessively noisy kiss Magnus planted on him. “Let’s go sit by the fireplace and warm up,” Alec suggested, sliding his hand down Magnus’ arm to intertwine their fingers and pull him along.

“I don’t think I can say no to that,” Magnus admitted, allowing himself to be led down the winding stairs out of the boys’ dormitory and into the common room.

Alec had become as comfortable in the Ravenclaw common room as he was in his own house’s, evidenced by the way he went to the fireplace to stoke it, then took a blanket from the pile next to the chairs to toss across Magnus’ lap before taking a seat next to him on the loveseat.

Magnus smiled at him affectionately, and the feeling of his fingers tenderly carding through Alec’s hair earned him a sound akin to a purr. “All that hurry just to lie back down? You’re a menace,” he teased.

“Do you want something to drink?” Alec asked, pointedly ignoring Magnus’ jibe and reaching for the serving tray on the end table that had empty mugs and magically refilling carafes of coffee, tea, and hot chocolate.

“Hot chocolate.” Magnus immediately took his hot mug and cradled it against his chest when Alec offered it to him, cupping it with both hands.

After pouring himself a cup of coffee, Alec sat back under Magnus’ arm, pressing a kiss to the round of his shoulder. “I was thinking we could go into Hogsmeade today. Do some Christmas shopping.”

“That sounds marvelous,” Magnus smiled, running his index finger around the rim of his mug thoughtfully. “I’ve got a few more last minute gifts to buy.”

“ _You’re_ behind on your Christmas shopping?” Alec asked incredulously, eyebrows raised high on his forehead. “The world must be coming to an end.”

Magnus snorted in faux offense, waving off Alec’s comment. “You’re one to talk—you spend entirely too long planning your list, leaving all the shopping for the very last minute.”

“Hey lovebirds,” a voice interrupted, coming from the stairs that led down from the girls’ dormitory. They looked over to see Isabelle, wrapped in a thin kimono that only partially covered her nightgown and wearing luxuriously fuzzy slippers. She had an affectionate smirk on her face when she dropped into the armchair across from them. “You’re up early. I thought you’d be taking advantage of nearly the entire school clearing out for the holidays to roll around in the sheets all day.”

Magnus nodded, looking down into his cup coyly. “If I’d had my way…”

“We’ve got shopping to get done,” Alec interrupted, “and today’s the perfect time to go to Hogsmeade.”

Twisting her hair around into a loose knot at the base of her skull, Isabelle reached for a mug of her own that she filled with tea. “Sounds romantic.”

“What about you? I thought you’d be sleeping until at least noon.” Alec took a sip of his coffee, the steam fogging the inner corners of his lenses.

“I’m not going to let the empty common room go to waste,” she explained, pulling her wand from the bodice of her nightgown and flicking it. A pile of boxes of varying sizes stacked themselves beside the leg of her chair. “I’ve got plenty of Christmas wrapping to do, I promised Mom and Max that I would call via Floo Network, and Clary and I were going to play a few games of Wizard’s Chess. With everyone gone, I can do all of that right here with minimal interruptions.” The silver serpent bracelet on her wrist suddenly slithered to life, coiling up her forearm slowly. After a one tap against it with the tip of her wand, it retreated back down and froze in place. “Right on schedule.”

Alec laughed, setting his empty mug back on the table. “We’ll leave you to it then.” Looking over at Magnus finishing the contents of his own, he said, “I’m going to head to my dorm to get my things.”

Nodding, Magnus gave him a kiss that mingled the tastes of their beverages into a pleasant combination that lingered on his tongue. “I’ll meet you outside the Great Hall.”

Just before Alec could leave, Isabelle stopped him. “Look up, _hermano_.” The smug smile on her face took all the surprise out of the realization that above him was a sprig of mistletoe. And even less inconspicuous was the subtle look that she shared with Magnus.

“We can’t argue with tradition,” Magnus said simply, making his way over to Alec and hooking his fingers into the elastic of his pants to pull his hips flush against his own as they shared another kiss, this one a bit more chaste yet sweet.

With a final parting nod to Isabelle, Alec started his trek down to the Slytherin dungeon. He smiled to himself as he jogged down the steps of the changing staircases, running a hand along the side of his neck. Magnus’ parting gift from the previous night had been a love bite the size of a Galleon that had turned into a purplish bruise that was tender to the touch. He pressed on it gently, reveling in the delicious ache.

After giving the password, he crossed over the threshold of the portrait hole and entered the common room. It was completely empty, save for Clary who was curled up on the couch with her sketchbook propped up on her thighs as her charcoal flew over the paper. Her eyebrows were drawn in concentration, but she glanced up at the sound of someone entering.

“Hey,” she greeted, smiling warmly.

“Is everyone else gone?” Alec asked, sitting on the ottoman across from her.

She nodded, tucking loose hair from her ponytail behind her ear. “Mostly. And Simon’s gone too according to the Hufflepuff prefect I ran into at breakfast—he left yesterday to spend Hanukkah with his family. Maia stayed though, but she’s working today.”

“Oh,” Alec said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. “Magnus and I will have to drop by The Three Broomsticks and say hi.”

“You guys going to Hogsmeade? The weather’s great for that today, with the first snow and everything.” Getting to her feet and flexing her toes in her thick wool socks, Clary ambled over to the fireplace, holding her hands out for warmth. “It’s cold enough that I think I’m staying in, though.”

“You’re hanging out with Izzy, so I doubt you’ll be bored,” Alec pointed out, heading towards the boys’ dormitory. “She’s waiting for you in the Ravenclaw common room whenever you want to drop by.”

“Good to know,” Clary laughed.

When he got back to his room, Alec traded in his glasses and lounge wear for a forest green wool sweater, jeans, and combat boots. His hair was nearly impossible to tame, hopelessly tousled, so he pulled on a beanie as an afterthought before stuffing his wand into his back pocket and making his way to the entrance hall.

Magnus was already waiting for him, leaning against one of the pillars outside the Great Hall with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his long coat. As soon as he caught sight of Alec, his face broke into a warm smile that set Alec’s heart off beating rapidly in his chest. Warmth spread underneath his skin and coalesced in his hands with a pleasant tingling sensation. Alec couldn’t imagine a time in the future when he wouldn’t be struck by his extraordinary luck to be the recipient of the affection of a man like Magnus. He never knew it could feel this way to be looked at with such tenderness; never knew that his heart could pound against his rib cage in a way that made him certain everyone could hear it, that his entire body would feel like it was vibrating with an untamable electricity that coursed through him completely.

“Hey there pretty boy,” Magnus greeted smoothly, pressing a kiss to Alec’s temple. “Ready to go?”

Alec took his hand in response, giving an encouraging smile.

As soon as they were out the doors, they were getting covered in snowflakes—some got caught in their eyelashes and nestled in their hair while others landed on their skin only to melt from the body heat radiating from them.

Hogwarts was at its most beautiful in winter, Alec thought. The glaze of snow that covered everything made it look so picturesque. He’d never minded the cold, or trudging through some snow, so he relished every opportunity to wander the grounds in the midst of it all.

Magnus didn’t seem to mind either, taking in the white-dusted paths, trees, and buildings with a content smile.

They didn’t talk for a few minutes, lapsing into comfortable silence. Simply holding hands, feeling their mingled pulses pounding, was satisfaction enough sometimes. Words were always valuable to Alec—there were so many conversations that he’d shared with Magnus that had been tucked away in his heart for safekeeping—but the times they didn’t speak to one another but still shared in each other’s space almost felt even more intimate.

There had been an innate sense of ease they felt all the way down to their bones from the very beginning.

Alec had first seen Magnus at the Sorting in his first year. He’d sat down on the stool and looked out at the sea of attentive faces and was taken aback by one boy in particular. He couldn’t remember ever having seen someone so beautiful. When he was sorted into Slytherin, he hoped beyond hope that the boy would join him, and was admittedly disappointed when he wasn’t, but on his way to the Ravenclaw table, their eyes had met. The softest, prettiest smile spread across the boy’s lips, and Alec didn’t think he would ever forget it. They had a handful of classes together but barely spoke beyond an occasional greeting or pardon, though they shared kind smiles and nods every now and then.

Things were much the same as second years, timid but interested.

By the time they were third years, Alec finally took the plunge after sharing half a bottle of Gigglewater with Isabelle for her birthday. He’d asked Magnus if he would be interested in studying together in the library sometime, and Magnus had charitably overlooked the nervous ambiguity and accepted, offering a day and time. They only studied for the first ten minutes before they devolved into unrelated chit chat. Alec had never had conversation come so easily with someone he’d hardly spoken to, and was surprised at how quickly his responses and questions came. Studying in the library became study dates, which became coffee dates in Hogsmeade, which became late night conversations in the common rooms, which became something wonderful and undeniably real.

At the start of their fourth year, they were officially a couple, following a summer that they spent nearly every minute of together. They’d shared their first kiss, _Alec’s_ first kiss, which was nothing like he’d imagined but everything he had hoped it could be. They spent many a night sleeping beside one another under the stars, and many mornings watching the sunrise while they drank their coffee.  

They’d been together ever since, and now, in their last year at Hogwarts, they wanted to enjoy every minute they had to be together in the simple little bubble they’d been in since the day they’d met.

A cold snowflake that slid down the back of Alec’s neck made him jump, startling him out of his thoughts. “The snow’s picking up,” he remarked, breaking the silence.

Magnus stopped for a moment, reaching down to pull his wand from where it was tucked into his boot, and held it up as he murmured a spell under his breath, a translucent bubble that resembled an umbrella emerged from the tip. It was wide enough for them to both fit comfortably beneath it, but he didn’t hesitate to wrap his hand around Alec’s upper arm and pull him close.

Chuckling warmly, Alec pressed his face to Magnus’ temple, earning a playful swat.

“Your nose is cold,” Magnus complained.

Surging forward, Alec leaned into him more insistently, following Magnus’ closely even as he tried to move away. “But you’re so warm.”

“I’ll buy you as many Butterbeers as your heart desires to warm you up,” Magnus offered, finally managing to keep Alec at bay. “As soon as we’re done with our shopping.”

Hogsmeade was relatively quiet despite the holiday season, and Magnus and Alec intended to take full advantage of it. They went from store to store, their pockets growing lighter as their bags became heavier with gifts. Two hours later, with heavy limbs and a plethora of baggage, they dragged themselves to The Three Broomsticks.

Magnus chose a table for two near the back of the pub, next to one of the Christmas trees. While Alec arranged their purchases on the floor beside them, he went to the bar to order their drinks and returned with a plate of pumpkin pasties. Alec’s favorite.

Holding one out to Alec, Magnus encouraged him to take a bite before taking one of his own. “Mm, they’ve really outdone themselves. I’m already anticipating putting on at least twenty pounds from all the holiday foods.”

Alec laughed, finishing the remainder of the first pasty in one bite. “It’ll be so worth the stomachache.”

“Two Butterbeers for the gents.” Maia stood above them, her tray anchored against her hip as she set their drinks in front of them. Her bracelets clinked against one another with her movements.

“How’s the holiday traffic?” Alec asked her, running his fingers down the side of his tumbler to collect a small drip of butterscotch.

Letting out a long suffering sigh, Maia shook her head. “You wouldn’t believe how busy we’ve been. You’ve caught us at a slower time, shockingly. I’ve been on my feet for so long I think I could collapse at any minute.”

Holding up his hand, Magnus fanned out his fingers and then twisted them slightly, revealing a Galleon. He’d always been fond of muggle magic tricks, and Alec couldn’t deny that he greatly enjoyed watching it.

Maia grinned, reaching for the coin as he held it out to her. “Next visit is on the house for you, sir.” With a wink, she turned and made her way back to the bar.

After a hearty gulp of his drink, Alec set down his glass only for Magnus to dissolve into a fit of laughter. Managing to compose himself, Magnus reached across the table and swept his thumb across Alec’s upper lip, collecting the soft foam. “I don’t think a mustache is quite your look,” he explained, struggling to keep a straight face.

“Izzy used to insist we put whipped cream on our hot chocolate when we were little so we could all have mustaches. She thought it was the funniest thing,” Alec reminisced, shaking his head with a smile. “Max thought she was a genius, of course.”

Magnus reached across the table to cradle the back of Alec’s hand tenderly. “How has he been doing with your parents’ separation?”

There was a part of Alec that had been dreading when Magnus inevitably asked about the divorce, because no matter how hard he tried to be the strong and silent eldest child who made sure all the others were taken care of, he still hurt watching a piece of his family begin to crumble. The other part of him, however, desperately wanted to confide in Magnus—he was the one person Alec didn’t feel he had to hide or water down his feelings for. Having someone take care of him was a new phenomenon, and he couldn’t deny that he liked the comfort and yearned for it, in spite of his proclivity for denying himself for the sake of others.

“He’s…struggling,” Alec hedged, eyes down. “For the most part, he’s going through this alone. Izzy, Jace, and I are together here, but he’s still at home where he has to watch their marriage come apart at the seams.” He paused for a moment. “That’s why Izzy arranged to speak with him today. We’re trying our best to be there for him as much as we can but it’s only doing so much. Mom said she’d rather we stay here for the holidays so we don’t have to be around for it too, so we won’t even be with him then.”

Magnus’ grip tightened on Alec’s hand, causing Alec to meet his gaze. “You’re doing the best you know how to, Alexander,” he said kindly. His eyes were warm and gentle, and looking into them gave Alec a sense of momentary peace. “You can’t carry the burden for all your siblings. Your pain alone is hard enough to carry. You’re all doing the most important thing you can, and that’s to stand by one another.”

With a wry smile, Alec nodded in agreement. “You’re right. I just wish there was more I could do.”

“Alexander… Defender of man. You can’t forsake the importance of your own wellbeing.”

“I’ll work on that,” Alec replied, picking up another pasty from the tray.

It didn’t take long to finish off a second round of drinks as well as the remainder of the pastries, leaving them sufficiently warmed and sated.

“Before I forget,” Alec began, reaching into his coat for the small wrapped box he’d carefully kept a hand on all afternoon, “I have something I want to give you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully. “My birthday isn’t for a week, and Christmas is still a ways away.”

“I know, but this was something that I…I didn’t want to wait on.”

Seeming to pick up on the more serious tone Alec had taken, Magnus sat up straighter and leaned across the table towards him. “Okay.”

Alec slid the small package, about the size of a music box, across the tabletop towards him. “It’s not much but I really wanted you to have it,” he said, like a disclaimer.

Magnus waved off his self-deprecation and carefully undid the bow and wrapping paper to reveal a square glass container. Inside of it was a filmy blue wisp that was nearly transparent. It began to swirl slowly and grew into something with definite shape—limbs, body, head, and tail. It was a white panther, pacing lazily in his box before standing still and lowering its head in deference to him. “It’s beautiful,” Magnus breathed, looking back up at Alec.

“I wanted you to know. I wanted you to be the first one I told.” Alec pulled his wand out, clutching it with a slightly shaky hand. “My patronus changed its form.” Before he could scare himself out of it, Alec murmured “ _Expecto patronum_ ” under his breath. Soft wisps of blue burst from the tip of his wand and amalgamated into a larger version of the white panther, gracefully running in the air above them before slowing to a stop above Alec’s left shoulder.

Ever since mastering the patronus charm in fourth year, Alec’s had taken the form of a stallion. He’d grown so accustomed to it that during the previous week when he’d cast it to send a message to Isabelle, he was shocked to see a white panther glowing before him. It resembled Magnus’ patronus in every way, save for its coloring. Magnus’ patronus had always been a black panther, as sleek and graceful as he was.

Alec had heard the rumors that a patronus could adapt its form, but he had thought it was simply that—a rumor. And for some, a silly love story. When one’s greatest happiness became tied to another, that was reflected in their magic but it was still hard for Alec to believe it was possible. Much less that it would happen to him. Yet it had.

“Alexander…” Magnus shook his head, touching the side of the glass container adoringly.

“I harnessed a small piece of the magic produced when I thought of my happiest memory, captured it for you in its truest form. It changed for you, Magnus. Because of you.” Alec could feel the slight heat rising in his cheeks, but he pressed on. “Because I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus replied without missing a beat. He spoke sincerely, and it made Alec’s heart feel as if it were being squeezed tightly in his chest. Placing his fingers under Alec’s chin, he guided their mouths together and kissed him, slow and warm and languid. “Thank you for such a beautiful gift,” he whispered when they parted, his lips brushing Alec’s as he spoke. “And,” he continued, sitting back and reaching for his things, “I have to confess I have a gift for you as well that I didn’t plan to wait to give to you. And now, it seems particularly apropos.” He produced a small, flat box from the confines of his messenger bag.

“Magnus, you definitely didn’t—”

“I know,” Magnus interjected. “I really wanted to. Trust me.”

Lifting the lid revealed a long, delicate silver chain on which a round silver pendant the size of a Knut hung. An engraving of an anatomical heart was meticulously carved into the cold metal, and Alec traced it gently. Oddly, it seemed to be throbbing faintly as if blood were truly coursing through it.

“I’ve imbued it with a bit of my own heart, so to speak,” Magnus explained. “A binding spell between my heart and that one allows it to replicate my heartbeat when you touch it. It can only be activated by you.”

Slipping it over his head hastily, Alec relished the feeling of the pendant settling against his sternum, pounding a pulse that acted as perfect counterpoint to his own. “I love it, Magnus. I love _you_.”

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Magnus replied, reaching for Alec’s hands with both of his.

Clasping them tightly, Alec brought them to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Merry Christmas, Magnus.”

It was nightfall when they returned to the castle. With the nights getting shorter and shorter, it was truly not very late when it became dark enough the lamp posts that lined the grounds came to life.

“It’s still early,” Alec began, grabbing the lapels of Magnus’ coat to pull him close, “and I’m sure Izzy and Clary would like us out of the way a bit longer.”

Magnus considered the offer with a thoughtful hum. “What did you have in mind to keep us occupied?”

“How about a soak in the prefect’s bathtub?” Alec suggested, nuzzling against Magnus’ face affectionately.

The warm chuckle Magnus released made Alec smile. “You like to break the rules, don’t you?”

“It’s only half a rule break,” Alec justified, leaning back to look at him. “ _I_ am a prefect. You’re not.”

“Well, I’m happy to take responsibility for my end.” With that, Magnus took Alec’s hand and pulled him towards the staircases.

They attempted to smother their laughter with kisses and gentle shushing with fingertips ghosting over mouths as they stumbled their way to the fifth floor.

After murmuring the password, Alec passed over the threshold with Magnus close behind. The enormous tub sat beside the large stained glass window that was beginning to catch moonlight and refract it onto the smooth surface. The candles in the mounted candelabras came alive with bright flames, and with a flick of Alec’s wand, the pipes began to rattle as hot water and bubbles came streaming out.

“Shall I take care of our shopping bags?” Magnus asked, shedding his coat and letting it fall to the ground.

“Allow me.” With a flick of Alec’s wrist, their spoils were sent to their respective rooms.

As the water began to flood the tub and steam began to fill the room, making the air thick, Magnus and Alec shed their clothes. Roaming hands, tender fingers, and petal pink mouths kissed at both the scarred and unblemished patches of skin that were revealed.

Running the pads of his fingers over the top of the water to test the temperature, Magnus nodded. “It feels wonderful.”

“After you.” Alec touched his necklace thoughtfully, about to remove it, but the rhythmic thud that pounded against his chest dissuaded him. Stepping in after him, he settled against the edge and closed his eyes. The heat made his skin tingle at the sudden change in temperature, but he welcomed it.

The sound of water splashing and the spatter of water droplets coaxed him into looking at Magnus, who was running his hands over his water-slicked hair with his back to Alec. Small jewels of water slid down the sharp bones of his shoulder blades as well as the straight line of his spine. “You prefects are lucky bastards,” he remarked, looking over his shoulder at Alec. “I never knew what I was missing.” Sinking down lower, he submerged himself in bubbles up to his sharp collarbones.

Alec crooked his finger in a _come here_ gesture. “I’m always happy to share with you.”

With a self-satisfied smile, Magnus glided over to him and pressed their chests flush against each other. “What a generous offer. I fully intend to take complete advantage of it, you know.”

“If that’s what you want.”

Magnus looked at him, seeming to ponder the face of his love. “You’re what I want,” he said simply.

“I’m yours.” Alec reaching for Magnus’ hand, intertwining their fingers under the water.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
